


Законы времени

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Chases, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Planet Destruction, Space Flight, Space Pirates, The Chase Space, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: Среди всего Вселенского многообразия существует планета Шейза. Ее обитателями являются сейры, способные изменять ход времени и видеть сущность предметов. Их целью жизни является поддержание равновесия. Но происходит ряд событий, изменивший порядок вещей, и теперь Кари вынуждена во всем разобраться.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Первое знакомство.

Сиагмиан Курц напряженно всматривался в экран, затухший, когда разговор с послом планеты Цзерц закончился. Вот уже четыреста сорок пять лет он занимал пост главы министерства Межгалактических отношений. Виски подернулись сединой, во взгляде читалась усталость, а в уголках глаз прятались небольшие морщинки. Но даже в таком возрасте он продолжал производить впечатление на окружающих и в разговорах упоминался лишь как «опасный мужчина, способный ввести в дрожь любого». В его манерах, присущих сейрам, скрывалась неосязаемая угроза, хоть и вел он себя сдержанно. Никто ни разу в жизни не видел его в ярости, гневе или хотя бы повысившим голос. Сиагмиан посвятил все свои годы внешней политике своей родной планеты, так что ни семьи, ни каких-то близких друзей у него не было. Хоть и сейры всеми силами старались не вмешиваться в ход событий Вселенной, в последнее время получалось делать это все хуже и хуже. Над всеми ними словно нависла незримая угроза.

Раздался клекот, которым девушка из какого-то архивного отдела попыталась привлечь к себе внимание. Она робко смотрела с уважением на мужчину, который вызывал благоговейный страх. Сиагмиан поверил бы в то, что девушка так покорна и прониклась к нему уважением, но ее выдавал хвост. Он раздраженно и с нетерпением метался из стороны в сторону, поднимая своей зеленоватой кисточкой сверкающие пылинки.

— Что? — глава министерства попытался привлечь внимание любопытной девчушки.

— Сиагмиан Курц, меня зовут Карицетт Каргцек, — представилась молодая сейра. — Я из отдела Сохранения равновесия отношений. Тут пара отчетов появилось, где я могу оставить их? Еще Ликцук Сакратж из отдела Динамики времени просил узнать, можно ли произвести с вами встречу, — протараторила она, все же проявив подавленную юношескую горячность.

Сиагмиан усмехнулся, обнажая клыки. Молодняк. Они еще не осознают важности их роли в происходящем, хотят менять мир, не понимая, что у этого последствия могут быть череваты вымиранием целых Альянсов, систем планет, галактик и даже Вселенной. В их взглядах пылает жизнь, вера в собственные силы, с помощью которых все можно совершить. Но все же большинство юнцов рано или поздно приходят к тому, что, осознав важность миссии сейров, теряют эту вспыльчивость и нетерпение, становятся сдержанными и рассудительными, посвящая свою жизнь служению цели.

— Оставь на той платформе, — Курц кивнул на парящую в нескольких метрах от пола поверхность, — возможно, завтра появится время. Пусть Ликцук оставит свое прошение.

Девушка кивнула и поманила платформу рукой, та медленно заскользила к ней. Когда поверхность остановилась так, что ее можно было достать, девушка осторожно выгрузила документы. Затем махнув рукой, она отослала платформу прочь. Кари издала щелчок языком и сложила пальцы рук в прощальном жесте, удаляясь из зала.

Сиагмиан выдохнул, вспоминая все события, произошедшие за последнее время, и проследил тяжелым взглядом за удалившейся девушкой. Что-то меняется в этой непостоянной Вселенной. И это что-то совершенно не нравится ему. Светлое просторное помещение, почувствовав, что ее владелец явно чем-то озабочен и обеспокоен, принялась медленно затемняться, отражаясь в янтарных глазах Курца, не обращавшего на это внимания.

***

Кари выскользнула из помещения, где находился глава министерства Межгалактических отношений. Да уж, она много слышала о нем, а сегодня впервые увидела в живую. Один приятель, который обычно относил Сиагмиану отчеты, очень сильно попросил ее подменить его сегодня, а Каргцек, недолго думая, согласилась заодно передать просьбу Ликцука. Сейчас же она шла по коридору. Оглянувшись и не обнаружив других сейр, Кари отправилась по коридору вприпрыжку, помахивая хвостом в разные стороны. Все же большинство представителей ее расы не одобряло подобного поведения, хоть и находилось немало различных ученых и исследователей, которые доказали, что подобный оптимизм и безрассудность является не отклонением, а просто особенностью различных каст, существовавших много лет назад.

Спустившись на нужный этаж, девушка заметила Ликцука Сакратжа. Он поманил к себе Кари. Хмыкнув, сейра направилась к нему. Мужчина был необычно взволнован: короткие волосы на голове стояли дыбом, глаза, в которых переливались все оттенки синего, обеспокоенно всматривались в лицо девушки, а хвост нервно дергался, вздрагивая от любого замеченного движения.

— Кари, мне нужна твоя помощь. Совет.

Девушка коротко кивнула и зашла в кабинет. Ликцук прикрыл за ней дверь и проследовал за ней в глубину темного помещения. Тусклый свет слабо освещал стол, заваленный бумагами и другими документами. Мужчина пробежался рукой по волосам, взъерошивая их сильнее.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовалась Кари, рассматривая небольшую модельку системы планет, в которой находилась и Шейза.

— Тут кое-что необычное заметил, когда ко мне случайно попала информация из различных отделов. Смотри.

Каргцек приблизилась ко столу присматриваясь к экрану.

— И? — подняв брови, спросила девушка. Она начала догадываться, но решила все же услышать версию приятеля.

— Практически во всех сферах жизни чувствуется напряжение и отрицательные проявления. Повышенная планетарная активность, в межгалактических отношениях множество конфликтных ситуаций, одним словом, все это очень подозрительно.

— А что отдел Хронометрии или отдел Временных образов? — нервно размахивая хвостом, поинтересовалась Кари. — Уж они-то точно могли что-то заметить!

— Архивы заблокированы. Единственное, что я смог найти — годичной давности. Все это очень подозрительно. Я не против основных правил, но сейчас я готов поддержать тебя и костерить дурацкий принцип невмешательства в ход Времени. Они явно что-то знают.

Каргцек фыркнула, пытаясь придать себе беззаботный вид, и ответила:

— Я поняла, что что-то здесь не то.

Распрощавшись, девушка двинула прочь отсюда. Добравшись до своего кабинета, она, недолго думая, растянулась на столе, разглядывая потолок. Он отдавал легким мерцанием, принося в душу спокойствие и некую плавность в происходящее. Втянув носом воздух, Кари выдохнула облачко блестящих искорок. Все же бы не мешало периодически убираться, а то пыли-то сколько скопилось!

Отвлекшись от житейских проблем, Каргцек вернулась к размышлению о происходящем. Она и сама замечала некую напряженность, повисшую в воздухе. И это заставляло вставать волосы дыбом, оставляя после себя неприятное ощущение на самых кончиках пальцев. А те материалы, которые показал Тарсц, заставляли как минимум насторожиться и как максимум начать паниковать. Но для выводов было недостаточно данных. Поэтому следует разобраться с этой проблемой и как можно быстрее. С этими мыслями Кари оторвалась от стола и села на платформу, которую она использовала в качестве сиденья, скрестив ноги по-турецки и принявшись разбираться с архивными бумажками.


	2. Сработавший триггер.

Кари медленно поднималась по ступенькам, задумчиво разглядывая все вокруг. Девушка вошла под кроны величественных деревьев. Лучи Сейца преломлялись и причудливо отражались от поверхности серебристых листьев. Сейра, вздохнув, присела под раскидистое дерево, опираясь об него спиной, стараясь прочувствовать шершавую поверхность белого леграна. У их великой цивилизации немало было символов, означавших непоколебимость, вечность, постоянство. Одним из таких являлся легран. Сейры любили светлые тона в одежде, интерьере, так что белоствольный легран как нельзя лучше вписывался в этот идеальный мир хвостатых.

Каргцек сейчас бы весьма пригодилась эта непоколебимая вера в хорошее будущее, потому что это был третий день безнадежных поисков. Ликцук сумел всколыхнуть в девушке любопытство и непонятное чувство тревоги, так что, проснувшись, Кари первым делом направилась перерывать все отделы архива, в которые у нее был доступ. И чем дальше она углублялась, тем больше возникало вопросов. Что было такого в статистике за последний год, что ее решили скрыть? Если сейры из отделов Хронометрии и Временных образов что-то обнаружили, то почему скрыли? Факты, всплывавшие в отчётах других отделов тоже не внушали уверенности. И если мелкие конфликты, возникшие между планетами, лишь заставляли задуматься и начать искать, то вкупе со сдвигами в климате в отдельно взятых частях Шейзы, множественными случаями ухудшения качества сна и здоровья сейр, а также другими мелкими неприятностями возникло нешуточное беспокойство. От таких неприятных мыслей по позвоночнику пробегали мурашки, заставляющие шерсть становиться дыбом, а кончик хвоста нервно подергиваться.

Тяжело вздохнув, Кари открыла книгу, которую девушка прихватила из архива. Сейчас она решила вплотную заняться всеми предсказаниями и собирательными образами, возникшими ещё год назад, ведь не может что-то возникнуть из ничего! Всю информацию, конечно, Совет не смог бы скрыть, так что ничего не осталось, как внимательно изучить все, что у нее есть…

***

Заметив, что все вокруг стало принимать красновато-фиолетовые оттенки, Каргцек закрыла книгу и поднялась, отправляясь к Сакратжу, чтобы поделиться всем, что она успела вычитать. Воздух был прохладным, но все таким же приятным и обволакивающим. Прикрыв глаза, девушка выдохнула, чувствуя, как все тревоги отходят на задний план, а их место занимает спокойствие. На секунду Кари показалось, что она почувствовала все происходящее вокруг, невероятную легкость, но наваждение спало, как только она открыла глаза.

Сейра, покачавшись на носочках, побежала в кабинет Ликцука. Каргцек застала своего товарища сидящим за столом в той же позе, что и когда она покинула его. Усмехнувшись, Кари подскочила к нему и игриво попыталась укусить за кисточку, на что тот раздражённо дёрнул хвостом. Оттолкнувшись от стола, Сакратж поднялся на ноги, снимая очки и потирая переносицу.

— Что-нибудь обнаружила, Кари? — устало поинтересовался он у девушки, которая иногда вела себя слишком по-детски.

— Ничего, — сейра разочарованно развела руками. — Я уже четвертый день бьюсь над этой задачей и до сих пор не могу ничего понять! Ни черта! — мужчина недовольно скосился на нее, услышав неприемлемые слова, на что Каргцек фыркнула. — Да, слов уже других нет! Ощущение, что ты, словно беспомощный детёныш, утыкаешься в непроницаемую стену! Это невозможно! — сейра медленно закипала, все сильнее начиная возмущаться. — Если это что-то страшное, то почему не говорят? А если это незначительное и обыкновенное, то какого они скрывают? Вот, Ликцук, что ты на это скажешь?

Сейр взъерошил волосы и опустился на пол, опираясь о стену.

— Возможно, стоит подождать, проявить терпеливость, что тоже является упёртостью, но принимающей другую форму. Время покажет. Так что, думаю, тебе стоит усмирить свой пыл и отдохнуть.

— Ты предлагаешь просто так сдаться? Так и ничего не достигнув?! Да ты с ума сошел! Ответ же где-то неподалеку, просто стоит побольше усилий приложить! А вдруг это что-то невероятно важное, что нельзя вот так вот просто взять и отложить?

Ликцук укоризненно покачал головой.

— Ты опять повышаешь голос и начинаешь возмущаться. Я не стану тратить на такое свое время. Когда-нибудь я пойму, что происходит. А пытаться дальше или нет — тебе решать.

Кари возмущенно фыркнула и покинула комнату, понимая, что если она ещё немного задержится, то обязательно поссориться с другом, поддержка которого была ей невероятно нужна.


	3. Рывок с места.

_Кари, вздохнув, приподняла лицо, подставляясь по теплые лучи, дарившие умиротворение и спокойствие. Спустившись по вычурным ступенькам, она медленно направилась в сад, решив там подумать о проблеме, с которой она недавно столкнулась. Свет играл бликами на лицах случайных прохожих, отражаясь от серебристых листьев деревьев. Прохладный ветерок дарил свежесть, запутываясь в волосах девушки. Каргцек шла по дороге вслушиваясь в звуки природы._

_Но умиротворенность картины разрушилась громким треском, раздавшимся рядом, создавалось такое ощущение, словно бы он был везде. Девушка дернулась в сторону, напрягаясь и прижимая уши к голове, словно бы перед броском. Воздух стал заметно вибрировать, проникая внутрь каждого и отдаваясь там ужасающей мелодией. Это был хор Времени, поющий о гибели, разрушениях и о неминуемом Роке. Кари сдавленно выдохнула, заметив вдали занимающуюся зарю._

_Внезапно воздух начал медленно разогреваться, а огненное марево стало застилать глаза. Каргцек испуганно дернулась, стараясь снять наваждение, но ноги отказали, и сейра рухнула на землю. А температура неумолимо поднималась, дышать с каждой секундой становилось все труднее и труднее._

_Неожиданно в груди все резко сжалось, и взорвалось пронзительной болью, словно бы в сердце кто-то задел струну, а теперь мучительно оттягивал ее, заставляя страдать. Удивительно, но девушке начало казаться, что она чувствует тысячи подобных струн, не принадлежащих ей, но составляющие единое целое. Каргцек сжала на себе одежду в области сердца и нашла в себе силы поднять голову. Небо над ней стало кроваво-красным, листья хоть и пожухли, но продолжали сверкать в лучах… зловеще предвещая конец. Другие рядом с ней тоже беспомощно лежали на земле и хватали воздух ртом._

_Кари твердо решила выдержать до конца и продолжила смотреть на происходящее слезящимися глазами. И вдруг все затихло. Наступила абсолютная тишина. Но в следующую секунду Каргцек, словно бы в замедленной съемке, увидела надвигающуюся волну жара, сжигающего все на своем пути. Кари предприняла последнюю попытку спастись, но сил хватило только на то, чтобы закрыть глаза. Рев мощного потока оглушал. И лишь где-то на задворках сознания слышался тихий стук затухающего сердца…_

В один момент все прекратилось. Кари сжала на себе одежду и почувствовала, как она сильно взмокла. Девушка резко села на кровати и внимательно осмотрелась. Сейчас она сидела на кровати во мраке своей комнаты. Сердце гулко отбивало ритм, а Каргцек так и не могла отдышаться. Ужас перед увиденным не отступал. Нервно опустив ноги на пол, она посмотрела на время. Как оказалось сейра спала не больше часа. Все еще часто дыша, Кари вернулась в кровать, но заснуть мешали мысли, стайками носившиеся в голове. Осознав, что ей все-таки нужно с кем-то поделиться, девушка переоделась и двинулась по коридору. Что больше сбивало с толку, так это то, что она, представительница высшей расы, сейчас хотела одного — бежать. Бежать как можно дальше отсюда, словно испуганный зверь.

А таком состоянии, пожалуй, нужен кто-то рассудительный и сдержанный. Что ж, Ликцук, тебе сегодня не суждено выспаться. Петляя по коридорам, сейра пробиралась к комнате друга. Когда же дверь сделанная из красного кариада появилась перед ней, то Кари устало оперлась о косяк и постучалась, надеясь, что ее услышали. После минутной задержки за дверью раздались шаги и появился Ликцук. Сакратж недовольно взирал сверху вниз на Кари, потирая глаза. Девушка, не отошедшая от произошедшего, постаралась не упустить возможность и протарабанила:

— Знаю, я сейчас нарушаю некоторые правила, да и веду себя неподобающе, но мне нужна твоя помощь!

Мужчина смерил ее взглядом и молча отошел в сторону, пропуская девушку в комнату. Кари приземлилась в удобное кресло напротив Ликцука, который сел на кровать, ожидая разъяснений внезапного визита. Кари вздохнула и сказала:

— Возможно, это покажется бредом, но я увидела сон…

Следующие несколько минут, она пыталась подробно описать произошедшее, напряженно глядя в глаза другу. Тот молча слушал ее рассказ, иногда уточняя некоторые детали. Когда Кари закончила, то решила еще высказать свои мысли:

— Что мне кажется ужасающим, так это то, что в внутри меня есть какое-то чувство, словно бы все это я уже переживала, — сейра замерла от внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли. Дрожащим от волнения голосом, она продолжила. — Нет! Слушай, это произойдет, а будущем! В ближайшем будущем! — она подскочила и принялась нервно расхаживать по комнате. — Надо что-то делать! Надо рассказать людям!

Она хотела еще что-то сказать, но ее прервал Ликцук:

— Слушай, кошмары бывают у всех, мне кажется, что это просто сон…

— Но он чересчур правдоподобный!

— Если бы была какая-то опасность в будущем, то нам бы сообщили.

— Но ведь многочисленные факты указывающие на ухудшения во всех сферах!

— Именно поэтому это может оказаться просто снов, красочной картинкой, воспроизведенной мозгом. Ты не могла найти решение, поэтому твой организм решил сыграть с тобой плохую шутку. Может, тебе следует отдохнуть?

— Ты не понимаешь! Нам всем грозит опасность!

— Разве? Тебе следует успокоиться.

— Слушай, давай хоть улетим на время с планеты?

— Я не готов все бросить здесь из-за одного предчувствия, — мужчина откинулся, расслабляясь.

— Ты мне не веришь? — поняла Кари.

— Много было подобных паникеров, которые говорили, что нужно сорваться с места и бежать. Но, как видишь, все еще живы. Да и большинство твоих поступков сумасбродны. Для других это и может и приемлемо, но не для сейр. Я не готов поверить сейчас.

Каргцек нервно укусила кисточку хвоста, который бился из стороны в сторону. В иной раз она бы попыталась уговорить его, но сейчас ее голос разума заглушал животный страх.

— Я буду спокойна, если уберусь хотя бы на ближайшее будущее с этой планеты. Ты сможешь помочь с этим?

— Боюсь, что здесь тебе придется самой.

Кари сдержанно кивнула, а потом обняла друга, прошептав ему на ухо:

— Надеюсь, ты прав. Но если ты вдруг решишься, то, пожалуйста, беги отсюда. Послушай мой совет.

Мужчина приобнял ее и ответил:

— Спасибо. Удачи. И до скорой встречи.

Разорвав объятия, Кари направилась прочь. По ее оценкам, если взрыв должен произойти сегодня, то до него осталось еще половина дня. А ей следовало бы успеть собрать вещи и найти корабль, который унесет ее подальше от Шейзы. Обычно, когда ей снились кошмары, даже очень правдоподобные, Каргцек достаточно быстро приходила в себя. Но страх за свою жизнь до сих пор ее не отпустил, сковывая движения, заставляя почувствовать себя беспомощным и жалким. Девушка изо всех сил старалась успокоиться и замедлиться, но выходило все наоборот, и когда она добралась до комнаты, то сорвалась на бег.

Подойдя к шкафу, Кари выудила оттуда хоть и небольшую, но вместительную сумку. Девушка закинула в нее одежду, переводчик, которые она раздобыла несколько лет назад, высокоточные часы сейр, напоминавшие о важности времени и жизни. Также Каргцек решила положить туда нож, подаренный отцом, пару книг, слишком ценные, чтобы оставить их здесь, и другие вещи, которые могли бы понадобиться, если вернуться на Шейзу ей будет не суждено. Прихватив Межгалактическую валюту, которая могла бы помочь продержаться первое время, сейра выпрямилась, застегнув рюкзак.

Окинув комнату взглядом, Кари вышла из нее, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Покрепче сжав лямку сумки-мешка, Каргцек отправилась в сторону порта. Шейзу редко кто решал покинуть навсегда, так что никаких рейсовых лайнеров и быть не могло. Обернувшись назад, Каргцек постаралась запомнить это место навсегда. Стараясь прогнать нехорошие мысли, девушка тряхнула головой и двинулась дальше.

Осталось придумать, как же покинуть планету. Просить взять с собой на корабль было глупым и излишне наивным. Обязательно бы появились вопросы, на которые у нее был только один ответ. И он бы не удовлетворил интереса сейр, а все ее слова будут восприняты со смехом и непониманием. Кари остановилась в тени, стараясь не привлекать внимание, и начала внимательно рассматривать космодром. Она здесь бывала в далеком детстве, так что это место не казалось ей таким уж чудом. Как назло ни одной путной мысли не шло в голову.

Кончик хвоста принялся нервно дергаться, Кари начала тихо рычать от бессилия, разглядывая площадку, на которой стояли звездные корабли. Казалось бы, вот оно решение, она так близко, но нет! Сейра принялась разглядывать окрестности еще активнее и готова была уже отчаяться, как заметила ящики, которые выгрузили на землю и уехали назад. Каргцек, оглянувшись, так и не заметила никого, кто мог бы помешать осуществлению ее идеи. Пригнувшись к земле и зажав лямку рюкзака покрепче, девушка сорвалась с места и побежала к грузам. Когда она оказалась в незаметном для постороннего наблюдателя месте, Кари принялась активно искать куда бы спрятаться. Каргцек выглянула из-за угла одного ящика и увидела приближающегося сейра. Девушка принялась активнее шариться и вдруг обнаружила отдельно стоящий груз, покрытый грубой тканью. Кари осторожно отцепила ее и поднырнула внутрь, пытаясь закрепить отсоединенный край. Бросив первую неудавшуюся попытку и замерла, стараясь не дышать слишком громко и заметно.

Внутри воздух слегка был несвежим и неприятно щекотал нос. Рядом с ней раздались шаги. Мужчина остановился рядом, не заметив ничего подозрительного и продолжил свой путь. Кари облегченно вздохнула. Как оказалось, сейчас она находилась на какой-то мягкой куче, напоминавшей одежду или что-то вроде этого. На Шейзе производились вещи, превосходившие по качеству и характеристикам. Например, тот же рюкзак, с которым Кари пробралась сюда, был вместительнее сумки с Цзерца при том же объеме за счет расширения пространства.

Кари приподняла край ткани и сделала последний глоток свежего воздуха. Взгляд зацепился за светлеющий край неба, и сердце гулко ухнуло в груди. Времени оставалось все меньше, а никто так и не знает, о том что произойдет. С каждой минутой Каргцек убеждалась в правильности своих поступков, а вот страх перед будущим не отступал. Подцепив ногтем край ткани, она наконец-то смогла закрепить край. Кари легла на спину, осознав, что теперь от нее ничего не зависит и осталось только ждать. От спертого воздуха она все же умудрилась задремать.

Проснулась девушка от того что, место в котором она лежала внезапно дрогнуло и принялось плавно подниматься. Судя по всему, просто ящики начали грузить. Не зная сколько у нее осталось времени, она нервно поерзала. Но все вновь затихло. Внутри раздались гулкие шаги и, кажется, капитаны заняли свои места.

— Слушай, а куда вообще мы эти грузы доставляем?

— Не дрейфь, новичок. Все просто, мы довозим до спутника Шейзы, там оставляем. Через день за грузом прилетают с Цзерца и забирают. Я за свои пятьдесят лет ни разу не видел этих цзерцийцев. Да и ре нужно это мне.

Кари со страхом поняла, что она все же не сможет выбраться за пределы. В это время двигатели лайнера заревели, выбрасывая из сопла газ, позволявший разгоняться в атмосфере. В голову сейре пришла мысль. Наверняка на этом спутнике есть запасные быстрые лайнеры или хотя бы спасательные шлюпки для экстренных ситуаций. В управлении она как-нибудь разберется, не зря же ее отец управлял звездным кораблем и иногда рассказывал и показывал что-нибудь интересное. Кари прислушалась к ощущениям и поняла, что страх медленно отступает, пускай и не полностью, но все же. Боясь пропустить момент, когда они приземлятся, Кари замерла, стараясь не заснуть.

***

Кари поерзала, когда ящик с грохотом опустили на пол. Все же неприятное ощущение, когда отбиваешь пятую точку при падении. Голоса затихли вдалеке, и вновь воцарилась тишина. Каргцек осторожно выбралась из своего укрытия и осмотрелась, пытаясь понять, где же она оказалась. В помещении было достаточно темно, но девушка все равно смогла разглядеть ящики, стоящие здесь. Оставаться здесь не имело смысла, да и времени становилось все меньше и меньше. Стараясь оставаться незаметной, девушка выскользнула со склада и двинулась по коридорам базы. По ее расчетам стоянка должна быть где-то рядом. Девушка замерла, притаившись, когда мимо нее неожиданно прошел сейр. Облегченно выдохнув, когда он скрылся за поворотом, Кари рванула по коридору, словно бы за ней гнались самые отъявленные маньяки.

Девушке несказанно повезло, когда она вырулила на космодром, а там никого не оказалось. Понимая, что для взлета с площадки понадобится хоть какой-то доступ, Каргцек взбежала наверх к рубке центра управления полетами. Все же уверенность сейр в полной безопасности и отрицание самого факта, что кому-то в голову может придти мысль проникнуть на спутник, сыграла против них же. Кари окинула взглядом панель и, вчитавшись в надписи кнопках, нажала на некоторые из них.

— В доступе отказано. Введите пароль.

Кари раздраженно рыкнула на механический голос и принялась искать что-то похожее на поросль. На это ушло пару минут, казавшиеся вечностью, ведь девушка со страхом ждала, когда ее обнаружат. Подхватив бумажку, на которой была изображена последовательность нажатий кнопок, сейра ввела пароль.

— Доступ разрешен. Хотите голосовой ввод?

Кари, поняв, что рано или поздно ее все равно обнаружат, ответила положительно, выбрав одну из загоревшихся кнопок.

— Разблокировать капсулу номер… семь. Перевести управление шлюза седьмого на маневренный корабль.

— Запрос удовлетворен.

— Заблокировать панель и отключить голосовое управление, — закончила Кари, покидая рубку.

Решив не испытывать удачу в очередной раз, сейра со всех ног рванула к капсуле. Вдруг за ее спиной раздались крики. Каргцек, не обращая внимания на них, попыталась ускориться. На полной скорости, она залетела в кораблик и заблокировала вход. Добравшись до кресла, она напрягла память, пытаясь вспомнить все, чему ее научил папа. Через лобовое стекло Кари заметила разозленное лицо сейра, который что-то громко ей говорил, стараясь воззвать к разуму. Мужчина осознал, что эта сумасшедшая откроет шлюз и поспешил покинуть капсулу, неодобрительно поглядывая на нее.

Врубив двигатели, она наконец-то открыла шлюз и покинула базу. Динамик взорвался требованием:

— Капитан маневренного корабля из седьмого отсека. Немедленно вернитесь на базу. Повторяю. Немедленно вернитесь на базу.

Кари покачала головой и твердо ответила, вырубая передатчик:

— Нет.

Маленький спутник планеты медленно уменьшался в размерах, а в месте с ним и сама серебристая из-за облаков Шейза. Чувство ужаса и страха, терзавшее ее с того самого сна, медленно отступало, словно бы дикий зверь в ней успокаивался, сворачиваясь в клубок. Каргцек сжала штурвал крепче и кинула прощальный взгляд, направляя кораблик в безграничное пространство. Кари взглянула на часы и пришла к выводу, что он успела. Но что именно сделать она так и не поняла. Отдалившись на безопасное расстояние от планеты, сейра заглушила двигатели и пристально вгляделась в далекую планету.

Сначала ничего не происходило, но примерно через час серебристая поверхность облаков пошла рябью. Из Шейзы вырывались голубоватые потоки, а облака почти исчезли, обнажая пылающую поверхность планеты. На какую-то секунду все прекратилось и приняло прежний вид. Но затем, словно бы изнутри ядра вырвалась огромная энергия, сносившая все на своем пути. Взрыв разнес Шейзу на мельчайшие крупицы, не оставляя ни единой надежды на спасение. Ударная волна донеслась и до спутника Шейзы, разнося и его в сверкающую пыль.

Кари продолжила смотреть на происходящее, не находя в себе сил прекратить эту пытку. Пока она наблюдала за событиями происходившими прямо на ее глазах, в мыслях прокручивались моменты из сна. И лишь сейчас до нее дошло, что от участи, описанной в кошмаре, ее спас животный страх, захвативший ее разум. Что если бы не все совпадения, она была бы там. И что все, кого она знала, теперь мертвы.


	4. Одинокая душа.

Кари пыталась оторвать взгляд от того, что осталось от Шейзы, но у нее все никак не выходило. Сдерживая порыв разреветься, она шумно втянула воздух носом и через силу поднялась с пола, начиная двигаться к креслу. Сев на место пилота, девушка хмуро глянула вперед. Теперь перед ней есть целая Вселенная, где нет ни одной зацепки как быть теперь. Сжав штурвал, она приняла решение долететь до ближайшей планеты, а там уже думать как быть дальше. Кари подняла руку, чтобы дотронуться до сенсорной панели, но так и не дотянулась, потому что сейру начала бить мелкая дрожь.

Девушка сползла на холодный пол, прижимаясь к гладкой поверхности. Каргцек дёрнулась и почувствовала, как по лицу начинают стекать слезы. Кари попыталась задрать голову, стараясь из последних сил не давать слабину, и все же не выдержала и разревелась в голос. Все тренировки на концентрацию не помогали. Где все учителя, что так настойчиво вбивали ей в голову, что достойная сейра величественна и не позволяет себе быть слабой? Где те, кто неустанно напоминали, что для служения великой цели Равновесия нужно отрекаться от любых эмоций, чтобы не сбиться с пути? Сейчас ей как никогда прежде нужен был хоть какой-нибудь совет, но от чего же никто не даст его? Как быть?

С самого детства она знала, что будет дальше, чем заняться, все это было до нее предопределено, пройдено. А что сейчас? Рано или поздно топливо закончится, как и деньги, которые она прихватила, так что наступит день, когда надо будет приступить к работе. Но чем заняться? Конечно, ей повезло с видом деятельности на Шейзе, в отделе Сохранения равновесия отношений она изучала деятельность различных планет, их обычаи, выстраивая модели поведения с той или иной планетой, да и выходило у нее языки запоминать неплохо, ведь переводчик - штука хорошая, но ненадёжная. Глотая воздух ртом, сейра постаралась заглушить последние всхлипы. Почти успокоившись, Кари с размаху ударила рукой по полу, проклиная в который раз принцип Невмешательства. И вот какого эти высокомерные сейры решили, что нельзя изменять будущее, а с другими планетами сводить конфликты и контакты на минимум, видите ли, чтобы случайно что-то не изменить?! А в итоге, она должна придумать, как выпутываться из этой ситуации, совершенно не имея понятия о том, что же делать.

Кари обессиленно откинулась назад, протирая глаза. В таком состоянии ее малочисленные знания об управлении корабля точно перепутаются, так что прежде чем проложить путь и определиться с ближайшим будущем, сейра должна привести мысли в порядок. Кари выдохнула и оттолкнулась от пола, поднимаясь на ноги. Заглушив двигатели, девушка двинулась исследовать кораблик.

Как оказалось, на её челноке было несколько отсеков, так что в первое время она сможет хотя бы не умереть с голоду, а также не придется мучаться от грязи. Так же здесь оказалась небольшая каюта, в которой сейра скинула свою сумку с вещами. При дальнейшем обследовании Каргцек обнаружила краткое методическое пособие по эксплуатации маневренного корабля, небрежно засунутое прежним владельцем куда подальше. Хмыкнув, Кари решила не пренебрегать подарком судьбы и подхватив легкое чтиво на несколько тысяч страниц, направилась в каюту, обнаружив по дороге портативный голографический переводчик для чтения. Посетовав на отсутствие чипа, Кари приземлилась на койку. Повозившись с книгой несколько минут, она все же смогла закрепить переводчик на страницах и приступить к чтению...

***

И все же необходимость постоянно регулировать и переставлять на каждой странице переводчик значительно замедлило чтение пособия. Пообещав себе, что с появлением денег, она обязательно купит универсальный чип, Каргцек поднялась с койки, закрывая книгу, и направилась на капитанский мостик, хоть таковым его было сложно назвать.

Из методички Кари узнала, что ей посчастливилось улететь на AZ-417. Корабль довольно распространенный и неприметный, предназначенный для моментальных тактических бросков и перемещений, но оборудованный для непродолжительного нахождения в открытом пространстве. При хорошем раскладе можно выжить и в течение нескольких недель. Куда хуже было бы, если б она села на спасательный шлюп.

Чуть более уверенная в себе и своих шансах на выживание, Каргцек села за штурвал.

Цзерц был одной из немногих планет, поддерживающих торговые отношения с Шейзой. Потому выбор пал на нее. Но чем ближе была точка назначения, тем более озабоченной становилась Кари. Даже когда она оказалась за пределами своей родной планеты, беспокойство не покинуло девушку. Ее учили тому, что ничто не может произойти просто так. Кари зажмурилась, стараясь припомнить все в мельчайших подробностях. Взрыв произошел, словно бы огромная энергия вырвалась из самого ядра планеты. Но если бы это было связано с состоянием Шейзы, то были бы не просто небольшие сдвиги в погоде, а полномасштабные сейсмологические толчки, которые бы смогли прочувствовать все на планете. Да и если бы именно это и пытались скрыть главы, то следовало бы засекретить ещё и показания различных погодных центров. А, значит, причина произошедшего кроется в чем-то другом. Внутри Кари похолодело от мысли, что все произошедшее вина не чего-то, а кого-то. И если думать в таком направлении, то кому она могла доверять? Безопасно ли рассказывать всем, что она является сейрой? На всякий случай, ей лучше было бы придумать реалистичную легенду, заодно решить кем притворяться. Вообще, по словам некоторых исследователей, Цзерц и Шейза некоторое время были родственными планетами, обращавшимся вокруг близких к друг другу звёздами. А позже вышло так, что светила разошлись, растащив в разные стороны два мирка. Но схожие условия развития привели к тому, что обитатели этих планет имели схожий облик. И здесь бы на руку смог бы сыграть треклятый принцип Невмешательства. Раз их знает мало кто, то девушка, покинув Цзерц бы смогла выдать себя за одного из них. Молодая цзерцийка могла бы улететь с планеты в поисках приключений и новых ощущений, так что вопросов у большинства не возникнет. А сначала бы ей бы не мешало бы разобраться с происходящим.

***

Кари плавно потянула на себя штурвал, снижая скорость и переходя на реактивные двигатели. У девушки было предостаточно времени, чтобы обдумать произошедшее, а также вспомнить, что все же были единичные случаи, когда сейры покидали планету. Можно было бы сказать правду, но Каргцек слишком сильно боялась, что цзерцийцы как-то не так отреагируют. Снизив высоту до минимальной, девушка приземлилась на платформу аэродрома пограничного спутника. К ней уже спешили двое представителей. Нацепив маску, Каргцек покинула челнок и, заблокировав, двинулась к Цзерцийцам. Они остановились на расстоянии подозрительно щёлкая языками. Кари осторожно осматривала их, подмечая разницу между двумя расами. У них был немного шире разрез глаз, на шерсти были небольшие пятна, окрас, судя по этим двоим, был куда разнообразнее, как и форма ушей.

\- Назовитесь! - потребовал один из них, подходя ближе и начиная сканировать девушку.

\- Карицетт Каргцек, сейра, - второй вопросительно посмотрел на товарища, и тот кивнул, подтверждая услышанные слова.

Цзерциец опустил оружие, продолжая уточнять информацию.

\- Цель визита?

\- Воспользоваться планетой в качестве пристанища, а в дальнейшем вернуться на родину.

Оба важно покивали головами, видимо информация о взрыве до них ещё не дошла. Сейра выдохнула, заранее готовясь изображать испуг и шок, когда ей сообщат о произошедшем. Все же если врать, так врать. Цзерцийцы выписали пропуск и присвоили кораблю допуск. Распрощавшись, Кари двинулась к челноку и внезапно осознала, насколько спокойно она действовала. Грустно усмехнувшись, она все же поблагодарила своих наставников за бесконечные уроки самоконтроля. Включив системы, Кари села за панель управления, готовясь ко взлету. Девушка подняла голову и посмотрела на переливающуюся голубую гладь верхних слоев атмосферы Цзерца. Что ж, видимо, настало время великих перемен!


	5. Новый мир.

Кари, пройдя регистрацию, направилась исследовать планету, которая должна была стать ее пристанищем на первое время. Девушка сжала лямку рюкзака покрепче и двинулась в толпу, разглядывая здания, среди которых она оказалась. Сейра до сих пор чувствовала неприятный осадок от произошедшего, словно она была вся в чем-то липком и вязком, но как Кари не старалась понять причину, ничего не выходило.

Почему-то именно сейчас она чувствовала особенно остро различия между сейрами и цзерцийцами. Много кто спешил по каким-то своим делам. Казалось, что толпа бурлила, жила по каким-то своим непонятным принципам. Все это обескураживало и заставляло затаить дыхание. Девушка задрала голову, разглядывая второй ярус города, на котором переходили цзерцийцы от здания к зданию. А чуть выше пролетали над городом мобильные кораблики, доставляя местных жителей на работу.

Сейчас в ее голову внезапно пришла мысль, что она бессовестно своровала корабль. И что она даже не задумывалась об этом, несмотря на все то, чему ее учили родители и воспитатели. Тяжело вздохнув, девушка тряхнула головой, стараясь избавиться от плохих мыслей. Куда важнее теперь было отыскать какой-нибудь рынок с чипами, позволяющими свободно передвигаться между системами. Каргцек прекрасно знала, что расу, пол, возраст, почти всю информацию при встрече считывали с устройств, но вот сейрам, которые вели свой образ жизни довольно отрешенно от прочей части бескрайнего космоса, совершенно не нуждались в подобном. Правда, сейчас Кари стала чувствовать чудовищную нехватку информации. Девушка догадывалась, что раздобыть чип будет не совсем легальным делом, а Цзерц был довольно строгой в плане законов страной. Так что искать здесь чипы, также нереально сложно, как найти энергичную сейру. Кари фыркнула, усмехаясь бредовой мысли, за что поймала парочку недовольных взглядов от прохожих.

Каргцек устремила взгляд на насыщенно-синее небо. Ей стоит задуматься над расой. Все же сейра, одна, бороздящая Вселенную, после такого происшествия будет привлекать внимание. Они довольно схожи внешне со здешними жителями, хоть и для обитателей Цзерца и Шейзы разница была очевидна. Так что стоило бы хотя бы попробовать перенять поведение местных жителей.

Стараясь не привлекать внимания, девушка осторожно стала следить за окружающими людьми. Вот девушка рядом с цветочной лавкой открыто смеется на какую-то шутку, показывая ряд острых клыков. Чуть дальше двое парней о чем-то увлеченно спорят, активно жестикулируя. Девушка усмехнулась, пожалуй этой планете она куда больше подходила, с этим бесконечным движением и шумом. Осторожно поправив волосы, она двинулась дальше. Деньги откуда-то нужно взять, а значит, ей нужна работа. На Цзерце слишком очевидна ее расовая принадлежность, так что следует перелететь на планету, где она не будет выделяться.

За размышлениями о том, что же ей делать, Кари не заметила, как небо стало окрашиваться в фиолетовый, близился вечер. И тут возникла еще проблема, которая до этого почему-то не возникала. Ей негде жить.

Каргцек раздраженно дернула хвостом, понимая, что, видимо, настала прекрасная пора и вот она, ее возможность реализовать себя, как бездомного. На том и порешив, Кари двинулась вперед. Людей становилось меньше, а дома становились ниже, видимо, сама того не заметив, девушка прошла весь город и оказалась на окраине.

Внезапно у женщины, которая шла впереди, порвалась сумка и синие фрукты продолговатой формы вывалились на дорогу. Цзерцийка бросилась поднимать их, но от этого только рассыпала вторую. Кари, решив для себя, что хуже не будет, присела на корточки, поднимая два ближайших фрукта и протягивая их женщине. Та удивленно подняла голову и благодарно улыбнулась принимая из рук Каргцек, выпавшие продукты.

— Спасибо.

Кари молча кивнула в ответ и принялась помогать, краем глаза разглядывая женщину. Она не была молодой, но и старой ее не назовешь, скорее что-то среднее. Небольшие морщинки едва проглядывали под короткой шерсткой на лице, да и движения были слегка медлительные и уставшие.

Заметив пристальный взгляд внезапной помощницы, женщина подняла вопросительно бровь, рассматривая девушку в ответ. Эта была явно не из местных, чего стоил желто-зеленый окрас хвоста. Пару раз ей уже приходилось встречаться с сейрами, так что, вполне возможно, девушка была из них. Но от этих степенных существ, она отличалась. Немного потерянный взгляд, слегка растерянное поведение и дерганные движения, показывали, что с ней не все в порядке. Когда они собрали в две новые сумки раскатившиеся фрукты, женщина на прощание повторила:

— Спасибо тебе, — взглянув еще раз на растерянную девушку, она решила уточнить. — С тобой все в порядке? Что-то случилось?

Кари впервые за этот вечер посмотрела в янтарные глаза участливой женщины, такие честные и искренние, и, не выдержав, выпалила все разом:

— Шейза взорвалась, и я не знаю где мне остановиться. Мне бы всего на пару дней найти пристанище. А еще я совершенно ничего не понимаю и не знаю. Так много вопросов и совершенно нет ответов. Я просто не знаю.

Кари втянула носом воздух, чувствуя, как наступает новая волна паники от безвыходности ситуации. Женщина внимательно посмотрела на спутницу, что с видом провинившегося ребенка стояла, вперив взгляд в землю. Как бы раздумывая над правильностью своих слов, она протянула:

— Знаешь, у меня есть дочь примерно твоего возраста и недавно она вышла замуж. Мы бы с мужем могли бы дать временно ее комнату. Взамен я бы была рада услышать всю историю и решить сколько из сказанного тобой правда. Авось, пригодишься в хозяйстве.

Кари недоверчиво посмотрела на женщину, не понимая, как в этот проклятый день ей хоть немного повезло. Хриплым от напряжения голосом, Каргцек произнесла:

— Спасибо, — а затем, немного подумав, добавила. — Давайте, я вам сумки помогу нести?

Женщина, пожав плечами, протянула пару сумок девушке.

— Меня зовут Ува Нерц, а тебя хоть как?

— Карицетт Каргцек, — осознав насколько возвышенно это прозвучало, фыркнув, добавила. — Просто Кари. И это правда. Моей планеты больше нет, а я выжила лишь по счастливой случайности.

— Посмотрим, — протянула Ува. — Во всяком случае, не мне одной будет интересно услышать всю историю. А там разберемся. Да и на вопросы твои постараемся ответить.

Кари молча двигалась за спасительницей, собираясь с мыслями, решая какие вопросы стоит задать. Они вышли за границу города и теперь направлялись к домику на небольшой возвышенности, окружённому полями, на которых росли различные культуры. Сейчас практически стемнело и практически у самой земли рядом с домиком летали светящиеся насекомые, что создавало умиротворяющую атмосферу.

Ува открыла скрипящую калитку и жестом показала девушке двигаться за ней. Переложив сумку в другую руку, Кари прикрыла за собой калитку и двинулась за женщиной. Поднявшись по ступенькам, они зашли в дом. Здесь пахло теплом, выпечкой и уютом. В прихожей на полочках лежали различные засушенные фрукты, необычной формы. Заметив взгляд гостьи, Нерц пояснила:

— Наш сын бывал на разных планетах и привозил подобные фрукты с них, теперь они напоминают о разных приключениях.

Из соседней комнаты послышались шаги и вышел высокий мужчина со слегка поседевшими волосами, примерно того же возраста, что и Ува. Он хмуро окинул посетительницу взглядом, оценивая, и поинтересовался, обнимая и целуя в лоб жену:

— И кого ты к нам привела?

— Это девушка помогла мне с сумками, когда одна из них порвалась и фрукты высыпались на дорогу. По ее словам, она сейра и ей некуда идти. Но думаю, за обедом мы узнаем больше.

Мужчина еще раз смерил взглядом девушку и кивнул, забирая сумки:

— Прошу прощения за мои манеры, я Каин Нерц.

Сейра кивнула и ответила:

— Кари. Кари Каргцек.

Хвост нервно дернулся и девушка строго посмотрела на него, но кисточка лишь еще сильнее задергалась. Не зная, как справиться с нервозностью и куда девать руки, она попыталась схватить хвост. Заметив эти неловкие манипуляции гостьи Ува попыталась подавить смех, что, в прочем, не вышло. Каргцек подняла взгляд и заметила улыбку хозяйки, осознавая, что она все видела, от чего девушка еще сильнее смутилась. Каин, вернулся, чтобы забрать оставшиеся сумки и обнаружил улыбающуюся жену и неловко отводящую взгляд Кари. Понимая, что он, похоже, упустил что-то забавное, направился на кухню. Ува, раздевшись, показывала девушке дом:

— Тут ты можешь помыться и переодеться в что-то более подходящее для дома, пока я буду готовить еду.

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнула сейра, направляясь в ванную.

Там сняв грязную одежду, одежду она наконец-то забралась под прохладные струи воды, которые помогли расслабиться и успокоиться. Именно сейчас на нее накатило равнодушие после всего произошедшего, как это бывает после сильного перенапряжения. Смыв усталость, Кари решила завтра постирать одежду. Вытерев себя и накинув рубашку простого покроя и штаны, сейра вышла к хозяевам, осматриваясь. В доме был второй этаж, где скорее всего находились спальни, на первом же была кухня, кладовая, ванная, прихожая и несколько закрытых комнат.

Девушка осторожно зашла на кухню, словно ожидая подвоха. Ува стояла у плиты и готовила мясо, в то время как в небольшой посуде готовилась какая-то крупа. Надо признаться, запах был просто волшебным, девушка только сейчас поняла, как давно она не ела. Приземлившись на стул, Кари с опаской положила руки на стол, не зная разрешено ли в их обычаях такое поведение, и легла на них, повернув голову так, чтобы можно было следить за действиями хозяйки дома.

— Рейми возвращается домой обычно поздно, — заметила Ува и поставила перед девушкой тарелку с едой. — Рейми — наш сын. Сначала поешь, а потом мы выслушаем тебя.

Каин сел за стол рядом с женщиной и поприветствовал перед едой по обычаю. Кари внимательно проследив за действиями этих двоих повторила за ними и принялась уплетать за обе щеки приготовленное блюдо. Быть может сказывался голод, а может так оно и было, но девушке показалось, что ничего вкуснее она не пробовала. Съев свою порцию, Каргцек немного откинулась назад, дожидаясь, пока добрые цзерцийцы доедят.

Ува убрала тарелки, и теперь она с мужем сидели напротив Кари, ожидая истории. Девушка кивнула своим мыслям и начала свое повествование:

— С самого детства я была довольно беспокойным ребенком. Излишне подвижным, излишне любознательным и излишне активным, — девушка усмехнулась. — Ничего не изменилось. Так что когда я случайно узнала, что в данных, получаемых сейрами, что-то не то, я не остановилась и продолжила искать несоответствия. А в ночь перед взрывом мне приснился сон… Сон о том, как могла закончиться моя жизнь, от которого меня захватил животный страх и до того момента, пока я не улетела на безопасное расстояние, он не отпускал. Я пыталась убедить знакомого улететь со мной на пару дней, но он верил, что нас бы предупредили, случись что, и посоветовал пойти спать. Тогда я просто взяла основные вещи и, пробравшись на корабль через груз, сбежала на спутник Шейзы. А оттуда… Захватив маневренный корабль улетела куда подальше, тут-то планета взорвалась. Когда я оказалась на Цзерце, то никто еще не знал о произошедшем, быть может, сейчас есть что-то. Как-то так.

Ува кивнула, обдумывая услышанное, а Каин подключился к сети, чтобы перепроверить информацию. Через пару минут он подтвердил правдивость слов по поводу Шейзы. После этого задал еще несколько вопросов, возникших в ходе короткого повествования. Обсудив пару моментов, пара пришла к выводу, что девушка не лгала, ей нужна помощь.

— Теперь твоя очередь задавать вопросы.

Кари задумчиво мотнула и головой и протянула:

— Начнем с того… Что сейра, пережившая такое событие, будет всегда вызывать вопросы. И я бы хотела попробовать представиться кем-то другим. Например, цзерцийкой…

— Мне понятно твое желание, — согласилась Ува.

— Я хочу узнать какие-то особенности поведения. Да и мне понадобился бы чип, который можно перезаписать… Но в общем есть же пути провести жителей Галактики? Чтобы они думали, что я цзерцийка?

Каин задумчиво почесал бровь и взвешивая каждое слово заметил:

— Основные данные о пользователе чипа записываются при его внедрении, это можно сделать без рисков на Цзерце, но, вероятно, тебе по умолчанию установят расу «сейра». Если хочешь другую сразу установить, чтоб вышло дешевле, то придется искать подпольные организации.

— А тут такие есть? — с сомнением протянула Кари.

— Наверняка. Только вот мне этого достоверно неизвестно. Надо будет разузнать у Рейми. Он в этом больше разбирается.

Кари задумчиво посмотрела на пятнышко на скатерти и продолжила:

— Возникает соответствующий вопрос. Я разбираюсь только валюте сейр. И мне бы хотелось разузнать получше про общую.

Каин, вздохнув, принялся рассказывать все особенности ценового рынка Галактики, а Ува от раза к разу поправляла своего мужа. Кари внимательно слушала, прикидывая, что, в принципе на чип и его базовые настройки ей должно хватить, да и денег на первое время. Поблагодарив, девушка поинтересовалась:

— А у вас случайно нет какого-то центра, где бы можно было бы переобучиться на какую-то профессию? А то я занималась довольно скучной бумажной работой, частично связанной с политикой и общественными отношениями, не думаю, что это такой уж важный навык, который мог бы пригодиться мне. А хотелось бы управлять кораблем. Мой отец был в местной флотилии сейр.

Ува, прикинув в голове, предположила:

— Если не ошибаюсь, у нас такого нет, но вот в соседней системе, на Тамэ, у Анэев можно будет обучиться управлению кораблями. Туда тебе мог бы помочь добраться наш сын, если согласится.

— Кстати, думаю, ты впишешься в характер цзерцийцев. Быть может, позже расскажем пару советов. А пока давай другие вопросы.

Кари, помолчав, задала еще несколько вопросов по поводу чипа, устройство города, одним словом, про все то, что ее интересовало. Под конец беседы, когда глаза практически слипались, Ува предложила всем идти спать. Кари, подхватив рюкзак, направилась за Увой на второй этаж. Женщина дала спальное белье и показала спальню дочери, поблагодарив ее, Каргцек оставила рюкзак у выхода и постелила кровать. Наконец, закончив с приготовлением, она легла и практически сразу провалилась в сон.


	6. Движение вперёд.

Кари с трудом разлепила глаза, пытаясь понять где же сейчас она находится. Все было каким-то чужим: эти запахи, цвета, звуки. Девушка прикрыла глаза, сладко зевнула и рывком поднялась с кровати, стараясь таким образом прогнать сонное состояние. Приоткрыв сначала один глаз, затем другой, сейра стала припоминать подробности двух предыдущих дней, как-то слившихся в один бесконечный кошмар. Фыркнув, она еще раз потянулась, выгибая спину, и удовлетворенно заметила хруст позвонков. Размяв и остальные конечности, девушка порылась в сумке и выудила сменные вещи, решив оставить эти штаны и рубашку, как спальный комплект. Ее новые штаны и рубашка не отличались от предыдущей одежды какой-то изысканностью или сложностью, но за счет небольших мелочей таких, как карманы и нашивки, приобретали законченный вид образу. Натянув удобные ботинки, с долгим сроком службы за счет прочности, причесавшись и заплетя сложную косичку, чтобы волосы не мешались, девушка удовлетворенно вздохнула, оценивая свой вид в последний раз. Как бы хотелось, чтобы все вернулось на свои места, а это все оказалось просто сном. Отогнав эти мысли, сейра толкнула дверь, покидая комнату.

Спустившись вниз, девушка почувствовала сладковатый пряный запах. Повинуясь инстинктам, она двинулась на кухню, где застала хозяюшку за готовкой. Та, ловко орудуя лопаточкой, перекидывала жидковатое тесто из жидкого в замерзшее состояние, а затем лепешечка каким-то очень быстрым движением оказывалась на скворчащей сковородке, где поджаривалась и приобретала шоколадный цвет. Затем какие-то навороченные блины снимались с посуды и выкладывалась на тарелочку. На время отставляя в сторону сковородку, Ува ловко натерла какой-то корень сверху, от чего блюдо приобретало пряный запах. Кари завороженно следила за манипуляциями, вспоминая редкие вечера, когда мама занималась готовкой.

Девушка почувствовала, как что-то свербело в носу, а в следующую секунду звонко чихнула. Хвост Увы нервно дернулся, но больше ничего не выдало то, что она оказалась напугана внезапным звукосопровождением. Обернувшись, она мягко улыбнулась девушке:

— Да светит Наоми тебе ярко!

Кари удивлённо моргнула, услышав подобное обращение. Насколько она знала, Наоми являлась звездой Цзерца, но вот как оно относилось к ней, девушка не понимала. Заметив заминку, Нерц снисходительно щелкнула языком и объяснила:

— При первой встрече утром, днем или вечером, мы обмениваемся подобными фразами. Знак вежливости. А в ответ мы говорим, что свет ее путешествует с нами.

— Свет ее путешествует с нами? — неуверенно повторила девушка, неловко выгибая бровь.

— Да! Раз хочешь смешаться с толпой, то привыкай. Давай потренируемся, — с этими словами женщина выключила источник тепла и сняла защитные перчатки необычной формы.

— И?

— Ну же! Поприветствуй меня!

— Да светит Наоми тебе ярко?

— Свет ее путешествует с нами! И почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты же должна желать того, чтобы звезда-хранитель следовала за цзерцийцем, а не сомневаешься, нужно ли это ему и существует ли вообще эта Наоми и ее свет. Отвечай увереннее. Цзерцийц не сомневается в своих поступках и следует своим убеждениям!

Кари вздохнув пробурчала:

— А сейра взвешивает свои решения, избегая неудач, ибо имеют последствия они разрушительные. Каждый шаг должен поддаваться сомнению… Да-а-а… Долго придется выбивать из головы эти устои, переучиваться.

Вместе с последним сказанным словом, живот недовольно заурчал, напоминая про первичные потребности. Девушка неловко улыбнулась, а Ува понимающе кивнула, расставляя тарелки на стол и наливая из кувшина тягучую жидкость, отдававшую чем-то сладким. Поблагодарив за еду, девушка принялась уплетать за обе щеки завтрак. Закончив с ним, Кари погрузила тарелки в вакуумный очиститель. Оценив взглядом сейру, Ува заметила:

— Рейми спустится где-то через час, там уж и можно разбираться с чипом и остальным, а пока мне не помешает помощница. Ты будешь натирать, а я жарить. Так будет быстрее

С этими словами она вручила странную доску с зазубринками и повернулась к плите. Каргцек повертела странную штуку, она успела только понять принцип работы, как подоспел первый блин. Решив не терять время, Кари принялась расспрашивать про обычаи и привычки, по которым отличались цзерцийцы, заодно узнав, что блюдо называлось капешками, потому тесто надо было капать на лопаточку. За разговорами сейра не почувствовала как пролетел час и на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж раздались шаги.

Рейми оказался типичным цзерцийцем, с приятной внешностью. Правда, окрас немного отличался небольшими полосками в шерсти, которые, как оказалось позже, достались от дедушки. Сам одет он был в легкую тунику и штаны. Карие глаза смерили гостью внимательным взглядом, от чего Кари почти занервничала, ведь от его решения зависит то, помогут ли ей. Хмыкнув, парень, почти мужчина, направился на кухню и лениво протянул:

— Да светит Наоми тебе ярко!

Его мать ответила на приветствие и поставила перед ним такой же завтрак, который съела Кари час назад. Он вопросительно ждал чего-то, от чего сейра нервно повторила ответ на приветствие. Подцепив капешку, парень заметил:

— Ты хоть и похожа на цзерцийку, но не она. Думаю, после завтрака, а готов буду выслушать твою историю.

Кивнув, сейра удалилась в зал, где присев на кресло принялась ждать Рейми. Тот, довольно быстро расправившись с едой, удовлетворенно плюхнулся на кресло перед девушкой, молчаливо требуя рассказа. Обреченно вздохнув, она поведала ту же историю, что и вчера, добавив несколько подробностей, предупреждая заранее вопросы. Кивнув, парень поинтересовался планами на будущее, а затем скептично поинтересовался:

— И надо тебе в летчики? Представители твоей расы довольно спокойные и уравновешенные, да и сама, как говоришь, работала до этого почти что в архиве. Не лучше ли выбрать что-то другое? Выучиться на библиотекаря, перебирать книги или найти профессию более оседлого образа жизни?

Кари недовольно посмотрела на Рейми, словно бы тот был врагом народа, и фыркнув ответила:

— Летая по космосу, ты почти ни от кого не зависишь. Да, спокойный вариант работы хорош, но только на первое время. Монотонные действия приедаются. А ещё беспокойство так и не отпустило меня, липкое ощущение, что словно что-то вот-вот случится отступило, но вот в том, что если я где-то останусь на долгое время и ничто не случится с людьми, которые окажутся рядом, я не уверена. А после случая с планетой предпочитаю доверять интуиции. Да, и в какой-то мере научиться летать было моей мечтой.

Внимательно проследив за девушкой, Рейми под конец усмехнулся и хлопнул в ладоши, поднимаясь:

— Отлично! Значит, это была не минутная блажь и ты действительно хочешь научиться летать. Что же, на Тамэ я тебя подкину, там и научишься, а здесь я знаю пару хороших мест, где продаются разные штуки. Правда, придется тебе добавить деньжат из своего кармана, но, да ладно, отдашь позже, когда появятся свои. А после обучения сможешь работать в доставке, там неплохо получают.

С этими словами он направился прочь. Девушка растерянно стояла провожая взглядом узкую спину.

— Э? — немногословно поинтересовалась Кари.

— Я переодеваться, а ты подожди меня здесь.

Она почти послушалась парня, как вспомнила, что стоило бы взять деньги и сумку. Метнувшись в комнату, она выгребла из сумки ненужное на кровать и неслась теперь обратно. И правда, через пару минут парень вернулся уже в другой одежде, неся в руках плащ.

— На, — протянул Рейми девушке одежду. — Натяни его сверху, чтобы меньше привлекать внимание, я вот тоже надену накидку.

Кари поспешно накинула плащ и поскакала за парнем. Обувшись, они вышли из дома. Парень повел ее уже по знакомой дорожкой. Но вот оказавшись в городе, он подозвал воздушное такси и предложил сесть. Как оказалось, эта модель была автопилотной, так что лишних ушей в салоне не было. Рейми задал направление и пояснил спутнице:

— Тут не найдешь мастера по чипам, который установит то, что ты хочешь. Надо лететь в другое место. Тут требуется что-то вроде подпольного рынка. Правда это не под полом и далеко не под землей, просто скорее улочка для избранных, тех кто знает, как надо искать. Надо бы подыскать заодно универсальную одежду тебе, пару полезных вещей. В чип, кстати стоит закачать несколько языков и баз данных, те же карты звездного пространства. Данные с чипа можно редактировать вручную, а можно подсознательно. Ну, да тебе расскажут, хоть больше в процессе понимаешь. А пока вздремну, тут около двух часов лететь, почти на другой конец планеты.

Кари, поразмышляв, решила изучить Цзерц, пока выдалась ей такая возможность. Почти прислонившись к затемненному окну, девушка жадно следила за мелькающими деревьями внизу. Цзерц хоть и был когда-то давно точной копией Шейзы, но теперь за миллион лет стал совершенно другим. Что-то было похожим, но что-то разительно отличалось. Она едва сдерживалась первый день, хоть и была вымотанной, от того, чтобы пристать с расспросами к случайным прохожим. Теперь ее ожидало еще одно испытание. Кари задумчиво, покусала кисточку хвоста. Она могла бы тайком попытаться расспросить обо всем новом у Рейми. Да, она покажется глупой, но ведь интересно! Решив, что она выберет как себя вести уже на месте, Каргцек продолжила цепким взглядом следить за окружающим миром и сама не заметила, как задремала.

***

Кари проснулась от слабого, но неприятного толчка в бок. По-кошачьи зевнув, девушка подняла взгляд на того, кто разбудил ее. Рейми смотрел на сейру полуухмыляясь.

— Приехали! Давай, выбирайся.

Кари страдальчески вздохнув, вылезла из корабля и двинулась за проводником, постоянно с любопытством разглядывая все вокруг. Сейчас они оказались на улочке, которая ничем особенным не отличалась от других. Первые этажи зданий были заняты различными магазинчиками, а на остальных этажах невысоких зданий, скорее всего жили цзерцийцы. Скептично окинув все взглядом, сомневаясь, что в таких местах и вершатся незаконные дела, девушка приблизилась к парню и подергала его за рукав, косясь на прохожих:

— Эй, а мы точно приехали куда надо?

Поняв сомнения спутницы, Рейми усмехнулся, показывая ровный ряд острых зубов:

— А ты что себе представляла? Темный мрачные улочки, покосившиеся дома, а кругом люди приглядного вида из самых отбросов? — заметив потупившийся взгляд девушки, парень тихо рассмеялся. — Да уж, мотай на ус, порой самые опасные и секретные места выглядят абсолютно также, как и элитные районы с какими-нибудь мастерскими, производящими уникальный товар. Мы же еще не прибыли куда надо. Сначала пройдем пару улиц и окажемся в нужном нам районе. И тут все себя называют не контрабандистами или нарушителями законов, а скорее уж теми, кто предоставляет уникальные услуги, выбивающиеся из устоявшегося строя.

— Отщепенцы, — буркнула Кари на такое словоблудие.

Рейми снова тихо рассмеялся, соглашаясь:

— Что ж, это слово вполне раскрывает смысл сказанного.

Подхватив сейру под локоть, Нерц свернул вправо. Решив, что ему лучше известно, Кари последовала за ним, послушно перебирая ногами. Совершив еще пару поворотов, они дошли до точки назначения. Улица была чуть шире, да и народу было чуть больше. Рейми наклонился и прошептал девушке на ухо:

— Все они имеют прикрытие. Обустроились в зданиях с постоянным доходом, так что их с подобной маскировкой сложно обнаружить случайным посетителям. Поэтому о таких местах на Цзерце знают только избранные. Сначала зайдем за одеждой и вещами, а то, боюсь, после чипа тебя будет ничем не удивить.

Кари послушно кивнула, внимательно разглядывая все. Парень, усмехнувшись, с уверенностью повел девушку вперед. Первым местом назначения оказался какой-то бутик. Здесь девушке подыскали пару удобных штанов, маек и курток с глубокими карманами и наклепками. Подумав еще, Рейми закинул сверху стопки удобную кофту с капюшоном и водолазками. Вся одежда обладала повышенной прочностью и износоустойчивостью. Когда вещи пробили, Кари была готова топать ногами и, размахивая руками, отказываться от настолько дорогой покупки, но Нерц, приторно сладко улыбаясь, распрощался с продавцом и вытолкал девушку, оправдываясь, так и не дав ей возмутиться. Следующей остановкой стала лавочка с разными нужными вещами. Оправдываясь, что планеты всякие попадаются, Рейми впихнул Кари штучку, из которой после щелчка появлялся огонь и которую он назвал «зажигалкой», затем прикупил теплый плед и еще пару штук, назначения которых девушка не поняла, но по словам Рейми, наступит время и она еще и поблагодарит его за них. Расплатившись, они оба покинули магазин. Кари была немного разозленной от своевольничества проводника, а вот парня явно забавляла подобная реакция.

— Так, — произнес он, закидывая голову и устремляя взгляд на едва мерцающее небо. — Разобравшись с этими мелочами, мы наконец-то можем отправиться за тем, чем прилетели сюда.

Ожидая новую порцию удивления и непонимания Кари, Рейми довольный повел в девушку. Оказавшись перед тёмно-синей дверью магазина с разными настройками и реагентами, цзерциец уверенно зашел в помещение. Направившись к стойке, он слегка облокотился и поприветствовал продавца:

— Теплый день сегодня!

— И вам всего хорошего. Могу чем-то помочь? Может, присмотрели чего?

— Карьем сегодня рад гостям?

— А кого в гости записали?

Парень многозначительно кивнул на девушку, на что мужчина понимающе кивнул и ушел куда-то. Через какое-то время он вновь появился и произнес:

— Проходите.

Кивнув, Рейми, подцепив за руку Кари, прошел за стойку, направляясь к незаметной двери за шкафом. Они оказались в слабо освещенном узком коридоре, так что Каргцек пришлось идти за парнем. Вся эта обстановка нагнетала, от чего девушка была готова начать нервничать, но спокойное выражение лица спутника, его точные выверенные движения, внушали доверие. Коридор закончился лестницей вверх. Пройдя несколько пролетов, они оказались перед черной дверью. Коротко постучав два раза, парень зашел внутрь, ведя за собой девушку. Они оказались в приятном помещении светло-коричневого цвета. По середине комнаты стоял столик, на котором ждали гостей три чашки с чаем. У столика стояло три кресла. Рейми прошел к столику и плюхнулся в кресло, подзывая девушку. Кари проследовала за ним и села рядом.

Через несколько минут раздался хлопок двери и в комнату зашел цзерциец. Его длинные волосы песочного цвета были собраны в хвост, а кончики и несколько прядей было выкрашено в черный цвет. В ухе красовалось пару сережек, а на одной моталось пёрышко. Мужчина сел в свободное кресло, притягивая чашку.

— Светит! — укороченно поздоровался Рейми со знакомым.

— Уже, — усмехнулся собеседник, а затем добавил, отхлебнув. — Давно не виделись.

— Прилично, — согласился парень. — Вот девушка, хочет установить чип, да не простой.

— А золотой, — усмехнулся мастер.

— Ничего выходящего за рамки или чего-то из того, что ты не делал. Нужна раса «цзерцийка» по умолчанию.

— Во как! Впервые? — поинтересовался мужчина у клиентки.

— Да.

— Ладненько, тогда текст проговорю стандартный. Данный чип устанавливается практически по всем Галактикам, конечно, существуют разновидности, но по функционалу они не отличаются. Вводится чип в шею, рядом с черепом, частично он выходит на поверхность, что позволяет подгружать информацию. Сначала вводится жидкость, стимулирующая рост ткани, благодаря чему чип приживается довольно быстро. Языковой модуль соединяется на прямую, так что не требуется усилий для перевода речи. А вот для вызова карт или еще каких-то баз, потребуется закрыть глаза и четко сформулировать запрос, после чего перед мысленным взором формируется необходимое. Чип подсоединяется за счёт макролиний к спинному мозгу, а также головному. Средний срок адаптации неделя, а привыкания месяц. Понятно?

— Да, — закивала головой Кари, стараясь усвоить информацию.

— Хотелось бы подгрузить карту нашей Галактики, на первое время языки ближнего порядка, ну, и стандартно подключить к информационной сети, — заявил Рейми, пока девушка прикидывала в голове возможности чипа.

Услышав сумму, парень взял из сбережений девушки столько, чтобы осталось на обучение и еду первые несколько месяцев, остальное добрал до стоимости услуги из своих денег. Вернув оставшееся девушке, он оплатил установку чипа. Мужчина пересчитал полученное и кивнул девушке, оставляя Рейми одного попивать чай. Они же прошли в соседнее помещение. Здесь же преобладали светлые тона. Похлопав по сидушке кресла с подлокотниками, и необычной подставкой на уровне головы, мужчина жестом пригласил сесть Кари. Затем он протянул кружку с зеленоватой дымящейся жидкостью.

— Забыл представиться, Карьем. Заметил, что ты нервничаешь, это отвар местных трав, довольно хорошее успокоительное, насколько знаю, мать Рейми превосходно умеет его готовить, можешь поинтересоваться.

Девушка благодарно кивнула, приняв напиток, и ответила:

— Кари.

— Рад знакомству, — кивнул мужчина, начав готовить инструменты.

И действительно, довольно быстро накатило спокойствие и Кари смогла расслабиться.

— Положи голову на подставку, — попросил Карьем. — Стимулирующее имеет неприятные последствия, например, расслабление мышц шеи. Да, они после такого не могут помешать процессу, но при этом ты не сможешь держать голову статично.

Кари послушно следовала инструкциям. В это время Карьем ввел средство, продолжая рассказывать интересные вещи, а девушка расслабленно вслушивалась в мягкий, почти бархатный голос. Мужчина заготовив устройство, предупредил девушку, что будет неприятно, убрал волосы сзади с помощью заколки и, приставив к шее, нажал на курок. Кратковременная боль моментально пронеслась от чипа, постепенно рассасываясь по всему телу и уже затухая где-то в голове. Посидев, еще пару минут, слушая истории, Кари почувствовала слабый укол где-то внутри. Через некоторое время Карьем заявил, что чип должен был установиться, так что он введет вторую составляющую для регенерации. Введя компонент в шею, мастер объявил, что установка закончена. Осторожно размяв шею, девушка легонько прикоснулась сзади, нащупывая небольшой выступ. Откалибровав устройство, убедившись, что все прошло хорошо, мужчина предложил лечь на кушетку. Там уже подсоединив устройство через переходник, он добавил информацию о девушке, все то что просил Рейми, а затем, прикинув, что покупка обошлась им и так прилично, добавил пару полезных пособий в виртуальную библиотеку, решив, что на досуге она их обнаружит. Затем быстро повторив принцип работы, он убрал заколку и позволил потренироваться Кари.

Убедившись, что девушка все же разберется с принципом работы чипа, Карьем вывел девушку назад, возвращая ее спутнику и заверяя, что все сделано. Распрощавшись, они покинули тем же путем мастера. Рейми вышел на улицу и заметил:

— Почти весь день потратили на поездку. Возвратимся подземным общественным транспортом.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила девушка за все сделанное сегодня.

— Да ладно, как я уже говорил, как будут деньги, долг вернешь, раз уж так тебя беспокоит это. А, думаю, сегодня нам останется время только на то, чтобы помочь дома по хозяйству.

Кари кивнула, все еще не отошедшая от дня, насыщенного открытиями. Сама того не заметив, она спустилась за парнем на платформу, где оказались обтекаемые поезда с ускорителями. Забравшись в вагончик, они сели рядом, и Кари прикрыв глаза попыталась разобраться с чипом, на что у нее ушла вся дорога, зато она смогла вызвать идентификационную страницу, а также раскрывать объемную карту Галактики. Правда, что за пометки находились везде предстояло понять, но даже то, что девушка успела достигнуть, вызывала чувство гордости собой.

Оказавшись на поверхности, они вернулись домой, где уже ждала Ува, приготовившая ужин, которая засыпала сначала вопросами, а, удовлетворив любопытство, отправила их работать в огород. Улучив свободную минуту, Кари пристала с вопросами по поводу чудодейственного отвара, подозревая, что с ее жизнью спокойствие не будет лишним. А затем, пока еще было светло, понеслась собирать в соседний лес траву. Зато к ночи, умотавшаяся за день, девушка была готова заснуть в первом попавшемся месте. Довольная результатами продуктивными дня, Кари приняла душ и забралась в теплую постель, моментально засыпая.


	7. Вступая в новую жизнь.

Кари, проснувшись, спустилась вниз, на этот раз никого не застав на кухне. Решив, что сейчас лучший момент, она присела на край стула и попыталась выйти в информационную сеть. Дело оказалось весьма трудным, требовавшим большой концентрации. Именно такой ее и застал Рейми. Девушка сидела с абсолютно пустым взглядом и нахмуренными бровями. Откашлявшись, он добился того, что сейра подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

— Если ты пытаешься выйти в сеть, то это делается иначе.

Сказав это, он сел рядом и попытался словами передать ощущения и мысли. Помогая ей, парень почти научил ее подключаться. Решив, что голодным оставаться тоже не выход, Рейми приготовил простой завтрак, после чего они вдвоем отправились работать по хозяйству. Так начались спокойные дни Кари. Утром и днем она помогала по хозяйству, вечером собирала полезные травы, иногда ходила за покупками, а в свободное время обучалась работе с чипом.

***

Закончилось ее размеренное существование в конце недели. Рейми заявил, что ему нужно встретиться со знакомым, так что это был отличный шанс Кари отправиться на обучение. Хозяюшка засобиралась, сетуя на то, что успела привязаться к хорошей помощнице. И все же, пожелав удачи в пути и делах девушке и получив от нее обещание вернуться, им пришлось расстаться. Покидала дом Кари уже с чуточку увеличившейся сумкой и куда большей уверенностью в будущем.

Рейми предложил доставить Кари на Тамэ сразу на ее маневренном корабле, чтобы после обучения девушка сразу же могла приступить к работе. Сейра, теперь уже цзерцийка по официальным данным, пожала плечами и согласилась, а затем, запоздав, поинтересовалась как он вернется назад. Парень заверил ее, что его знакомый подкинет до дома, так что беспокоиться не о чем. Приземлившись на свободное место, Кари решила посмотреть за действиями ученого человека. Тот ловко и плавно переводил рычаги и набирал команды на панели управления, не то что Кари, которая обычно судорожно выполняла действия, отчаянно пытавшаяся вспомнить последовательность действий. Стараясь подмечать все и сразу, Кари вперилась в Рейми, от чего тот поежился и заметил:

— Будешь так меня пилить взглядом, то никогда не долетим.

Осознав, что ее слежку раскрыли, Кари принялась разглядывать пространство корабля, украдкой возвращаясь к панели. Парень уверенно вел корабль вперед, а девушка решила исследовать возможности чипа. За таким немудреным развлечением прошло вся дорога.

Перед ними возникла небольшая система, состоящая из семи планет и звезды, вокруг которой осуществляли движение все объекты. Рейми направил корабль к четвертой планете, покрытой розоватыми облаками. На подлете с ними связались с поверхности, и цзерциец запросил на посадку. AZ медленно спланировал, прорываясь через верхние розовые облака. Теперь перед ними распростерлось сияющее темно-синее небо с тяжелыми красноватыми облаками. Девушка с любопытством наблюдала за прекрасной картиной, раскинувшейся перед ней. Золотистые звездочки, мерцавшие на небесном куполе придавали пейзажу таинственности. В плане развития планета не сильно отличалась по техническому развитию от Цзерца. Все также над высотными зданиями мерцали воздушные такси, и даже ночью в городах кипела жизнь. Парень направил корабль вниз, на космодром. Заглушив двигатели, Нерц похлопал Кари по плечу, и девушка, очнувшись, последовала за ним. Они оба успешно прошли идентификационный контроль. По правде, говоря, Каргцек немного беспокоилась, когда получали ее данные, но все же чип действительно работал, подтверждая, что Кари цзерцийка. Сейра немного замешкалась на выходе, но Рейми подхватил ее под локоть, начиная разговор:

— Ну, вот, мы и на Тамэ. Мне осталось довести тебя до летного училища и сдать туда. Последняя возможность задать интересующие вопросы.

— Спасибо, — мотнула неопределенно головой Кари. — Вообще не знаю, что бы я делала без тебя. Надеюсь, в будущем я смогу отплатить тем же, что уж говорить про деньги. Верну, как только заработаю достаточно, чтобы покрыть все расходы. И я же смогу уточнить в будущем в случае чего у тебя? — девушка подняла честные изумрудные глаза на парня.

Тот опешил от подобного вопросы, замявшись, неохотно протянул:

— Хорошо. Мой айди ты знаешь, кинешь послание. И заглядывай к моей матери, ты ей понравилась, хоть иногда присылай весточки. Она душа сердобольная, беспокоиться будет.

— Обязательно. Мне повезло встретиться именно с Увой. Вселенная, наверное, решила восстановить Равновесие или просто подшутить, так что, уничтожив планету и старый мой мир, подкинула таких замечательных проводников на первое время. Надеюсь, я вам не была в тягость.

Рейми тщательно подбирая слова произнес:

— Что же, за тобой было весело наблюдать, особенно за этими глазами размером с блюдце, когда узнавала что-то новое. Кстати, советую разобраться с чипом, там имеется возможность виртуального счета. Иногда удобнее хранить деньги в таком виде. И не влезай в неприятности. Тебе и тех, что есть, до конца жизни хватит. А Вселенная полна опасностей. Так что если выберешь работу менее подвижную, то все будут только рады и спокойны за тебя.

Они как раз дошли до здания, выполненного в необычном стиле, словно бы оно было сделано из отдельных кусочков стеклянного здания, образуя единую композицию. Бросив что-то про то, что она оплатит сама, Рейми отправился договариваться с главой академии. Через час парень вернулся и, объявив, что она зачислена с этого дня на обучение, и сказав пару напутственных слов, покинул Кари.

Вздохнув, девушка двинулась в здание. Там ее уже ждали, где объявив, что на обучение уйдет полгода, в котором будут задействованы все ресурсы, а также по завершению, первое время, помогут с заказами. Со всем согласившись, Кари направилась в общежитие, познавать новое.

***

А нового было много. Все эти полгода занятия проводились интенсивно, насыщенно информацией. Использовались чипы и библиотеки, где неожиданно для себя Кари обнаружила несколько пособий, про которые девушка благополучно забыла. Так же проводились практические занятия, а все полученные знания и навыки оттачивались до автоматизма, чтобы в экстренных случаях курсант мог применить их.

Большую часть учеников составляли Анеи, что не удивительно, ведь это была их планета, а также выходцы из ближайших систем. Цзерцийцев, что удивительно, почти не было, так что Кари удалось легко слиться с окружающими. Девушка выяснила довольно много про особенности расы. Анеи по своей натуре были довольно подвижными и открытыми. На их головах была двойная пара ушек, которые постоянно были в движении, а с задней части шеи в разные стороны торчали два шипообразных отростка неопределенной природы. На щеках красовались три ряда наростей, напоминавших какую-то боевую раскраску. Эти ребята любили посмеяться, а в панике совершали несуразные поступки, которые невероятным образом спасали все положение. Наблюдая за ними, Кари, сама того не замечая, втягивалась в это веселье, с каждым разом, все меньше задумываясь о последствиях. Что ж, у Анеев, действительно, стоило поучиться жить одним днем, выкладываясь на полную. Девушка хоть и не знала, как вести с окружающими, познакомилась с двумя анеями, Ридом и Геррим. Первый посещал одну соплеменницу, которая была его девушкой, и так вышло, что Каргцек разговорилась с ним, получая удовольствие от общения. Но меньше чем через неделю они расстались, так что Кари больше его не видела. Второй же парень учился вместе с Каргцек, так что они составляли друг другу компанию на занятиях и в свободное время.

Но больше всего поразило девушку другое. Оказывается, на большинстве планет пыль была серого цвета. От этого Кари ушла в задумчивое состояние на долгие часы, переосмысляя свое существование. Она совершенно не сверкала на солнце, переливаясь под лучами. Она была просто серой. А когда ее было слишком много, то сваливалась в комы пыли. Слишком странно и непонятно.

Зато по завершению обучения Кари точно могла сказать, что умеет летать. И не просто летать, а летать профессионально, конечно, до крупной организации нужно расти и расти, получать опыт и прочее, но зато сейчас она может хотя бы устроиться в доставку. Именно это и сделала Кари.

Первые полеты к ней относились со скепсисом, да и она сама заметно нервничала, перепроверяла все по несколько раз, беспокоясь, что что-то забудет или не сделает. Новичкам сначала доверяли доставки только первого порядка, по ближним системам, так что пути были выверены и довольно безопасные. Да и слишком важный или дорогой груз отдавались более опытным пилотам. Впрочем денег хватало. Кари, за неимением собственного дома и избытком свободного времени, старалась брать как можно больше заказов, постепенно привыкая к стандартным процедурам, набивая опыт. В бюро перевозок ее стали узнавать, некоторые куда более опытные пилоты успели познакомиться с активной цзерцийкой и принимали ее за свою, посмеиваясь, что с таким упорством она довольно быстро пробьется до значительных заказов. Когда же сейра не была занята перелетами, девушка останавливалась на спокойных планетах, давая себе передышку. В таком темпе Кари провела несколько месяцев, привыкая к новой жизни. Конечно, иногда в голову закрадывались мысли о Шейзе, каждое новое место она подсознательно сравнивала с родной планетой, но Каргцек просто отбрасывала все сомнения, стараясь даже не думать о прошлом.

Также Кари не забывала о тех, кто предложил помощь в самом начале этой неизведанной жизни. Так что девушка пару раз навещала, передавая какие-то необычные подарки из новых мест. Когда же накопилась достаточная сумма, девушка вернула деньги Рейми. За это время Каргцек переосмыслила свою платежеспособность, с грустью осознав, что на топливо тратится приличная часть заработка, да и чип не был таким уж дорогим. А вот ее новая профессия, действительно открывала неизвестный до этого момента потенциал, ведь Вселенная безгранична, и вот эта возможность раскрыть себя, побывать везде и узнать новое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В оридже с этого момент Кари приобретает статус сейры-цзерцийки, так что в отношении девушки будет применяться обе расы. Тем более они, условно говоря, из одной этнической группы.


	8. Поворот судьбы.

Кари двигалась по пешеходной части дороги, лениво попивая напиток через необычную трубочку, слушая переливчатую музыку исходящую от жидкости. Сейчас она с чистой совестью передала груз заказчику и теперь собиралась передохнуть. Совсем недавно ей позволили перейти на дальние перевозки, заметив старания новенькой и возросший уровень пилотирования. Так что девушка прикупила обновлений для своего чипа. Каргцек, не удержавшись, установила немного больше, чем требовалось на первое время, но сейра успокаивала себя, что рано или поздно эта информация пригодится. А для разминки мозгов, она докупила парочку самоучителей, которые было дешевле купить, чем установку языка. Да, виртуальный счет значительно уменьшился, что не могло огорчать, но сами приобретения грели душу и придавали чувство удовлетворения от жизни.

Кари отпила еще коктейля и вышла на площадку рядом с обрывом. Ей нравилась архитектура города на возвышенности. Небольшие балкончики открывали на живописную местность, полную небольших гор, ущелий. В небе парили необычные птицы, напоминавшие рыб, а в лесах раздавались причудливые крики зверей. Каргцек облокотилась на перила, откинула голову и постаралась прочувствовать момент. Постояв так некоторое время, девушка допила напиток и дошла до урны, выкидывая стаканчик. Убрав руки в карманы куртки, девушка медленно двинулась по улицам. Сейчас идея остаться на этой планете на пару дней как никогда казалась верной. Приятный климат и атмосфера подкупали, заставляя жадно вдыхать воздух и желать большего.

Кари лениво бродила по улицам, так что сама не заметила, как забрела в темный переулок. Он не заставлял бояться, но эти голубые холодные тени на стенах внушали осторожное опасение. Все теплое удовольствие от города медленно отступало, уступая холодной расчетливости. Решив, что повода возвращаться на шумные улицы нет, девушка двинула вперед, впитывая информацию о новом месте. Ей нравилось видеть разносторонний образ города, места. По сравнению со всеми местами Шейза начинала казаться немного стерильной, либо же было то, что скрывалось от большинства, что-то ускользавшее из поля зрения.

Вечерело, начал дуть прохладный ветерок, забиравшийся под куртку, так что сейра подняла воротник, стараясь сохранить тепло. Эти улицы не были грязными, неопрятными, отталкивающими, но все равно внушали неприятные чувства. Беспричинный страх вновь забился в сердце, от чего шерсть начала снова топорщиться. И чем дальше она шла по улицам, тем медленнее получалось переставлять ноги, а в голове трепетала тревожная мысль, что нужно бежать как можно дальше. Не понимая причин такой реакции организма, Каргцек напряглась продолжая двигаться вперед. Перед очередным поворотом, она замерла, напрягаясь и подтягиваясь, словно хищник перед броском. Она была на пределе. Через силу, уверяя себя, что нет причин для беспокойства, девушка поплелась дальше. На улице были все те же опрятные дома, сверкавшие окошками, словно бы они знали какую-то тайну. Сглотнув, сейра двинулась дальше, медленно растворяясь в толпе. Где-то справа раздались щелчки и клекот, которые переводчик начал нехотя переводить. Кари осторожно наклонила голову набок, немного замедляясь. Звуки издавала небольшая группа существ из четырех особей. Они не походили на местных, что напоминали каких-то плюшевых доброжелательных птичек. Эти четверо внушали беспокойство и страх одним своим видом, от чего интуиция оголтело забила тревогу. У них было худое и слегка вытянутое телосложение, но было видно, что им не привыкать к физическим нагрузкам. Рассмотреть подробно не получалось из-за капюшонов, но вот черные глаза, напоминавшие бездну, притягивали к себе внимание, засасывая и призывая раз и навсегда остаться там, медленно умирая. Отойдя от впечатления, Кари постаралась вникнуть в обрывки разговора:

— …всего несколько дней назад… — зашептал свистяще, обрываясь на последних звуках, один из них.

— …убить… — вторил ему другой, от чего по спине пробежали мурашки.

— …найти сейр… — добавил первый, мимолетно окидывая взглядом толпу, так что Кари спрятала глаза, утыкаясь взглядом в брусчатку.

А затем один из тех, кто просто молчал все это время, тяжело поднял свои страшные глаза на Кари и отчеканил:

— Уничтожить всех.

Сердце на пару мгновений остановилось, девушка слишком шумно, как ей показалось, втянула носом воздух и заставила себя медленно двигаться дальше, быстрее к своему кораблю, и бежать как можно дальше, не оглядываясь назад. Четверо за ее спиной замолкли, как бы оценивая, как много услышал странный прохожий. Каргцек, слегка прикрыв глаза, начала просить Вселенную, чтобы они не поняли, кем она является, ведь если прислушаться, им нужны сейры, а в сопровождении слов «убить» и «уничтожить» все приобретало мрачные краски. Спустя долгую минуту, незнакомцы вновь заклокотали, от чего она облегченно выдохнула. Но вот чувство небезопасности своего положения заставило рвануть к кораблю, как только она отошла на достаточно большое расстояние.

Лавируя между местными жителями, она устремилась на «пристань». На этой планете все корабли оставлялись на плавучей платформе. Перескочив несколько оград, Кари подбежала к контрольному пункту, демонстрируя свое удостоверение, дождавшись подтверждения, она рванула к кораблю. Заведя двигатели, она попыталась успокоить свое участившееся сердцебиение и отдышаться. Оторвавшись от поверхности, она рванула ввысь, разрывая редкие облачка на небе, оказываясь в умиротворяющем бескрайнем космосе.

Слишком много вопросов разом забивали голову, не давая сосредоточиться. Во-первых, кто эти существа? Что им нужно? Во-вторых, ответив на первые вопросы, нужно решить что делать дальше, как быть. В-третьих, нужно разобраться с непонятным чувством страха, точно таким же, как в тот злосчастный день.

Кари, нервно барабаня хвостом по полу, плавно надавила на рычаги, переключая внимание на панель управления. Выведя корабль на безопасное расстояние, она ловко нажала на кнопки, совершая скачок. Как только она оказалась достаточно далеко от планеты, ее начало отпускать. Протопав к кладовому отсеку, девушка прикинула, что на первое время ей вполне достаточно провианта. Чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, сейра нашла какой-то сок. Раскупорив герметичную упаковку, девушка двинулась к креслу и плюхнулась назад.

На самый первый вопрос может много уйти времени, так что с определением расы странных незнакомцев она может подождать. Куда важнее информация про то, что они хотят сделать с сейрами. Если вспомнить, то им нужно найти их. А вот дальнейшее будущее неизвестно. Нельзя на горячую голову решать, что они хотят убить сейр. Может сейры могут помочь в убийстве или еще чего. Однозначного ответа нет… пока что. Но вот вполне понятно, что в подобном у нее нет желания участвовать в этом. Недавно что-то произошло, быть может они вычислили ее, быть может они нашли кого-то… Но вот оставаться замеченной в системе ближайшее время не стоит. Так что, пожалуй, верным решением будет временное прекращение деятельности. Она вернется еще к этому, но это будет позже. А пока небезопасно. Пока есть запасы и деньги, а там уж разберется по ходу действий. Кивнув своим мыслям, Кари укусила кисточку хвоста, что беспорядочно мотался из стороны в сторону.

Подъехав к панели она открыла голографический интерфейс на все лобовое стекло. Отправив несколько запросов, один из которых был на временное прекращение деятельности, Каргцек скрыла экран. Откинувшись на спинку, она задала координаты кораблю, перекинув его на автопилот, оставив команду на оповещение в случае экстренных ситуаций, а сама отправилась искать ответы на вопросы, которые мучали ее. А в глубине души она понимала, что все каким-то образом связано…


End file.
